


Find Your Happy Place

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and Hardison have finally found where they belong - with each other.
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Find Your Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



“It takes as long as it takes, man,” Hardison explained for the hundredth time as they filed into the apartment one after the other.

“You’re so good with all your little gadgets, man, make a security system that unlocks faster,” Eliot grumbled, limping some as he crossed to the couch and sat down hard.

Parker rolled her eyes, literally tossing their bags into a corner. She climbed over the back of the couch to join Eliot, flipping on the TV and curling into his side.

“Hey, wait up, mama,” Hardison complained, rushing to join them.

“Like we’d start without you,” Eliot told him.

Parker threw an arm around Hardison and planted a kiss on his cheek. “We’d never hear the end of it,” she noted, giggling like a kid when Eliot heartily agreed.

She helped him prop his injured leg and then settled in to watch the movie with her guys.

“How long before Nate and Sophie figure out we have this place?” she asked, staring at the screen.

Eliot and Hardison shared a look over her head then shook their heads.

“Not gonna happen,” they said as one.

Parker grinned. If they agreed on something, it must be true!


End file.
